All cultivated forms of lettuce belong to the highly polymorphic species, Lactuca sativa, which is grown for its edible head and leaves. As a crop, lettuces are grown commercially wherever environmental conditions permit the production of an economically viable yield.
Lactuca sativa is in the Cichoreae tribe of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family. Lettuce is related to chicory, sunflower, aster, scorzonera, dandelion, artichoke and chrysanthemum. Sativa is one of about 300 species in the genus Lactuca. 
Cos lettuce should provide a product at harvestable stage, which is accepted by the processing industry and/or consumers. Therefore the harvestable product should not have tipburn, and it should have thick, strongly blistered leaves with a dark green outer leaf color. Further it should be sufficiently headed, and as a result of this heading provide sufficient yellow-colored heartleaves. Cos lettuce is brought to the market in the form of wholehead, hearts, single leaves, or cut leaf pieces. For the purpose of wholehead and heart production, it is important that the leaves are wide enough to overlap and maintain head integrity. It is also important that the core internodes and petioles are short enough to give a closed base. The closed base and overlapping head leaves reduce the product surface resulting in less wilting and a longer shelf life. This is desired by traders, retailers, and consumers.
Lettuce cultivars are susceptible to a number of pests and diseases such as downy mildew (Bremia lactucae). Every year this disease leads to millions of dollars of lost lettuce crop throughout the world. Downy mildew (Bremia lactucae) is highly destructive on lettuce grown at relatively low temperature and high humidity. Downy mildew is caused by a fungus, Bremia lactucae, which can be one of the following strains: NL1, NL2, NL4, NL5, NL6, NL7, NL10, NL12, NL13, NL14, NL15, NL16, Bl:17, Bl:18, Bl:20, Bl:21, Bl:22, Bl:23, Bl:24, Bl:25, Bl:26, Bl:27, Bl:28, Bl:29, Bl:30, Bl:31, Bl:32 (Van Ettekoven, K. et al., “Identification and denomination of ‘new’ races of Bremia lactucae,” In: Lebeda, A. and Kristkova, E (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables, 1999, Palacky University, Olomouc, Czech Republic, pp. 171-175; Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants); IBEB press release “New race of Bremia lactucae Bl:27 identified and nominated”, May 2010; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), “New race of Bremia lactucae Bl:28 identified and nominated”, March 2011; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), IBEB press release, “New races of Bremia lactucae, Bl:29, Bl:30 and Bl:31 identified and nominated”, August 2013; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), IBEB press release, “A new race of Bremia lactucae, Bl:32 identified and nominated in Europe”, May 2015), Ca-I, Ca-IIA, Ca-IIB, Ca-III, Ca-IV (Schettini, T. M., Legg, E. J., Michelmore, R. W., 1991. Insensitivity to metalaxyl in California populations of Bremia lactucae and resistance of California lettuce cultivars to downy mildew. Phytopathology 81(1). p. 64-70), and Ca-V, Ca-VI, Ca-VII, Ca-VIII (Michelmore R. & Ochoa. O. “Breeding Crisphead Lettuce.” In: California Lettuce Research Board, Annual Report 2005-2006, 2006, Salinas, Calif., pp. 55-68).
Downy mildew causes pale, angular, yellow areas bounded by veins on the upper leaf surfaces. Sporulation occurs on the opposite surface of the leaves. The lesions eventually turn brown, and they may enlarge and coalesce. These symptoms typically occur first on the lower leaves of the lettuce, but under ideal conditions may move into the upper leaves of the head. When the fungus progresses to this degree, the head cannot be harvested. Less severe damage requires the removal of more leaves than usual, especially when the lettuce reaches its final destination.
Of the various species of aphids that feed on lettuce, the currant-lettuce aphid (Nasonovia ribisnigri) is the most destructive species because it feeds both on the leaves of the lettuce as well as the heart of the lettuce, making it difficult to control with conventional insecticides. The lettuce aphid feeds by sucking sap from the lettuce leaves. Although direct damage to the lettuce may be limited, its infestation has serious consequences because the presence of aphids makes lettuce unacceptable to consumers.
Corky root rot is caused by a soil-borne bacterium, Sphingomonas suberifaciens, which is prevalent in most coastal lettuce growing areas. Corky root rot affects both leaf and head lettuce varieties. The disease typically is more severe when soil temperatures are warmer and in fields where lettuce is grown consecutively. High soil nitrate levels also increase disease severity. Early symptoms of corky root rot are yellow bands on tap and lateral roots of lettuce seedlings. The yellow areas gradually expand, taking on a greenish-brown color and developing cracks and rough areas on the surface of the root. As disease severity increases, the entire tap root may become brown, severely cracked, and nonfunctional; the feeder root system also may be reduced and damaged. At this point, roots are very brittle and easily break off when examined. Corky root also may cause internal discoloration of the root. When the root is severely diseased, aboveground symptoms consist of wilting during warm temperatures, stunting of plants, and general poor and uneven growth.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.